A Gordon Research Conference on the Biology of Aging will be held at the Plymouth State College, Plymouth, NH, from July 28 to August 1, 1980. The central focus of this Conference will be aged-related changes in endocrine and other physiological control systems. Most sessions will be organized in the customary Gordon Conference format involving scheduled 30-45 minute descriptions of their work by leading investigators, but three sessions will be arranged as integrated presentations by Narrators who will introduce brief talks on Highlights of their work by selected participants in the Conference. Opportunities to present posters describing their research will be available to all participants. Several outstanding investigators not previously associated with gerontological research will be invited to serve as speakers and session chairmen. The goal of this Conference is to facilitate communication and foster innovative interactions among scientists concerned with those aspects of aging related to control processes.